


Decade同人－士海：虚假的真空

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 【注：本篇剧情走向半架空，结尾并非追随原作。雷者慎入】
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 2





	Decade同人－士海：虚假的真空

关于海东的事情，士其实还有许许多多不知道的。因为海东是大盗吗，也许就该神神秘秘的。  
虽然以前士并不在意这些细节，但也许那是让他永远后悔的事情，因为他问不出来最后离别的原因。

清晨被噩梦击醒，早早醒来的士感觉到照相馆里的寂静，显然其他人都还没醒，但是香味却从门缝里钻进来。这种时候士已经不用猜，他第一反应便知道是谁——那位偶尔会溜进来给自己做早饭的奇怪家伙。  
士不紧不慢的下了楼，只是表情还是往日那张看起来不开心的脸。  
“好久不见你呢，最近学乖了嘛？”士跳着眉毛。  
身上穿着围裙的海东一边继续手中的装盘一边回头对士眨眨眼轻佻一笑，一句话都没说。士口中“学乖”这件事是因为海东好一段时间没出现了，从别的世界里提到的盗窃事件也减少了一大半。  
桌子上满满的都是士喜欢吃的东西，可以说要不是因为桌子面积有限那么大概就能上全全部士喜欢的菜色。意外的大手笔，当然大概用掉了光照相馆里大部分食材。  
经过几次经验，士已经习惯了海东这样。所以他不客气的拿起一块送入口中，虽然嘴上不说却好吃的让他浑身细胞都很享受。海东看到士泄露出来的满足，自己得意的发出来无声的笑意。  
“虽然不知道哪阵风把你吹来，但是你找我有事吧？”士注意到海东的目光后便不再伸手拿第二口。他露出认真的表情想要问个究竟。  
在海东眼里，脖子上没有挂相机，没有古怪发型，穿着居家的素色衬衫牛仔裤的士变的比以前亲切很多。但他现在不想要这种奇怪的感觉。  
因为，看着士这样会让他很难迈步。  
海东这次嘴角的弧度伴随飘远的目光发生改变，他沉默的摇摇头否定了士的问话。士可以百分之百的确定海东的表情有点寂寞，那微笑有着自嘲和无奈。真是奇怪，这个独自穿越各个地方盗取宝物的人竟然也会寂寞？  
“怎么？你今天好安静啊。”士拉开了椅子靠入椅背，并没有动筷子，而是翘起腿。  
海东依旧沉默的不自然，如果往日一定会用他帅气轻佻的口气说出来诱导别人思想的句子。  
海东解下围裙轻轻放在了灶台边上。  
“喂，你到底怎么了？”这个小心翼翼的动作也那么不自然，引得士极其不舒服。他眉头紧锁询问道，心里的不安扩散。  
“你到底怎么了？！”海东的沉默让士急躁起来，他也不知道自己在关心这个家伙什么。只是突然站了起来，椅子腿擦过地板发出来噪音。  
海东因为士的那一下不自觉的张开嘴，喉咙里只发出来了类似沙哑叹息的声音，随后他闭上双唇恢复神态。  
士不知道是谁敲开自己的脑袋把这个思想塞入的，可是他猜到了什么。与此同时，海东双手插兜转身离开房间阔步向大门走去，他的动作流畅自然的好像刚才只是梦。很可惜，士现在不在梦里。  
士绕过桌子快步跟上去，在海东要踏出门槛的时候他还是用他带着愤怒懊悔和压制的声音问出来。  
“你不能说话了吗？”  
海东脚步很平静的停下。  
“你哑了吗？回应我，”士特意把回答改成了回应。  
海东如他所愿的回应了，可怕的是他在点头。回过头的海东站在清晨朦朦胧胧的大街上，脸上挂着他往日自信轻佻的笑容。  
接着海东对着士举起手，做出他的招牌动作。比成手枪的两个手指好似扣动了扳机一样向上弹起，伴随着海东耍帅般的目光做了一个“bang！”的口型，但这次是真的无声。  
士感觉自己大概真的被击中了，被击落在了真空的世界里。  
所以才如此寂静，好像呼吸也不存在。  
士快步跑上前，海东却毫不留步。他用敏捷的身手攀上对面房屋的窗户栅栏跃入屋顶消失在那还没洗清的高空下。  
不论如何追寻士都找不见海东，也许去了下个世界。士呼喊海东的名字传遍大街小巷，也对，海东是不会回应的，再说也回应不了。  
那个身影就和消失的声音一起在士双目的底片中永远消去。

他的世界掉入了真空。  
他的镜头里少了画面。


End file.
